Today, Tomorrow, and Yesterday
by Squee Doodles
Summary: A series of oneshots, both AU and nonAU, and mainly focused on RxC. Have fun!
1. Spiders

**Today, Tomorrow, and Yesterday**  
_Spiders_

.0.0.0.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chrno had been reading in the common room when he heard his precious Rosette scream. Immediately jumping up and rushing over to her room, dodging the random sisters in his way, the purple-haired demon barged through the door.

"Rosette! What's wrong!" He hollered, whipping his head around and blinking when he saw his contractor smushed against the wall and no one else in the room. She seemed to be staring at the opposite wall with pure terror, and he quickly made to her side.

"Rosette?"

"C-Chrno! T-T-There's. . ." Rosette only seemed to shudder before turning quickly and hugging the short boy tightly. Chrno blushed a bright red, but tentatively hugged her back.

"What, Rosette? What's there?" Chrno felt quite puzzled at the girl's attitude, but still made sure to reassure her.

"There's a giant SPIDER on the wall!" The Sister blurted out into his shoulder. Chrno blinked several times before turning slightly to look at the wall. There _did_ seem to be a spider on it, and it _was_ somewhat big, but nothing to be truly scared about. Chrno had to bite his lip tightly to stop himself from laughing.

"It's okay, Rosette. I'll go kill it now, if you want." He suggested lightly, grinning slightly as the blonde realized what she was doing and quickly released him.

"Ugh, please!" She made a disgusted face around the tinge of red on her skin. "I hate spiders!"

Chrno chuckled softly as he neared the wall with his shoe, the arachnid unaware of it's impending doom, and muttered gently under his breath, "I think I noticed."

.0.0.0.0.0.0.

A/N: Yay? xD Here be Squee Doodles' fic corner, randomly put up because she wants to. Nice to meet you all! Hope you liked this one; it came up randomly during a convo with my friend Kimi. I think we were talking about how Rosette and Chrno would come running if the other was screaming and beat the crap out of whoever made them do it. And I got this really cracky idea from it. XD Yes, I know Rosette doesn't really freak out like this during the fight with Rizelle. Maybe she's fine with spider demons and not plain ones. :3;

Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully more shall come soon to join this one. ;D

Ja ja!

Squee Doodles

Disclaimer: Hah, like I'd own Chrno Crusade. It all belongs to the wonderful Moriyama-sama. Everyone worship him.


	2. Dark

**Today, Tomorrow, and Yesterday**  
_Dark_

.0.0.0.0.0.

Rosette hated the dark.

That night seemed to be just like any other night in the summer; the sun lowering itself more slowly than in the other seasons, everything slowing down along with it, a silent calm settling over the land. Every living creature would settle down in their homes, settling down for an easy sleep so they were rested and ready for the next day when the sun came back.

There was no moon out.

Yes, Rosette truly hated the dark. It always made her feel alone, disjointed from the world, as if she needed something and was unable to get it. Oh, some of those painful nights could be filled, sneaking into her brother's room and him smiling gently at her before they both fell asleep, her loneliness appeased. But other nights. . .

Her nightlight didn't phase the blackness.

Her parents had actually chuckled at her asking for a nightlight, hoping that it would help a bit when going to Joshua didn't work. She had burned a burgundy colour that day, but a soft, understanding smile from her brother calmed her down enough. He understood. Their parents never seemed to; they were good parents, but Rosette never seemed to be able to confide in them, to tell them her worries. As if someone else was supposed to fit that role. But that person wasn't present, and so Rosette had to keep floundering, hoping that they would come and pull her out.

Why did she feel so alone. . .?

Sobbing quietly, Rosette pulled her purple comforter up to her chin, trying to keep the darkness at bay. Hoping, praying, that one day, her protector would come; that she would never have to suffer lonely nights ever again. But all she could do now was wait. As infuriating as it was, she would have to be patient for maybe the first time in her life. Wait for them to come.

Wait for them to take the dark away.

.0.0.0.0.0.

A/N: ;3 Hope you enjoyed!

Disclaimer: Don't own Chrno Crusade. But maybe someday. . . Bwa hahahahaha.


End file.
